


The Most Pressing Question

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Series: Class 'Bonus Scenes' [5]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Episode: s01e06 Detained, Humour, M/M, awkward conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: When everything is all over, Charlie has to ask Matteusz a question about something that was said that evening."Matteusz, what's a...a fetish?"





	

It was late at night, hours after that utterly disastrous detention, and Charlie was starting to feel a little better. But something had been bugging him- Ram had yelled at Matteusz, accused him of things that Charlie didn't fully understand. So, he reasoned, the best thing to do was ask. "Matteusz, what's a...a fetish?"

Matteusz started spluttering beside him and Charlie was immediately concerned, sitting up and turning a light on so he could better see his apparently choking boyfriend. Matteusz did not in fact appear to be in any immediate danger, he was just...bright red, and apparently incapable of answering. "What?" Charlie sat up, folding his arms. "It's a perfectly normal question. What is a fetish?"

Matteusz coughed a few times, still laughing, and then he calmed down and also sat up, his right arm going around Charlie's shoulder as usual. "Why do you ask?"

"Ram accused you of having one earlier," he explained. "I don't remember his exact wording...something about aliens, and two...knobs...?" The human language and its complexities would forever evade him. "Can't you just answer the question?"

Matteusz started laughing again. "It is a...I can't believe I'm saying this." He said. "I thought I would only ever have to explain this when I raise a child. Sometimes people have strange interests with their partners. This is a fetish. People laugh about it a lot. Ram was also saying you may have more than one penis." Matteusz indicated his lower areas, though Charlie just about grasped that second part. The first part...not so much.

"What counts as a 'strange interest'?" Charlie frowned. "Most things that you humans do during sex are strange to me, even if they are enjoyable...what is so strange that even humans see the abnormality?"

"You mean that...what we have been doing is strange for you?" Matteusz asked, obvious concern crossing his face. "Some humans enjoy hitting each other during sex. I do not understand it."

"What we do is strange for me, but very enjoyable," Charlie said firmly. "Rhodians court each other very differently to humans." That firm look was soon replaced with simple, innocent confusion, and Matteusz wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "Hitting each other? Isn't that dangerous? If people like this, how do I never see anyone walking around with bruises?"

Matteusz just smiled. "Not many people do it," he said. "And they hit each other in places that people can't see."

"I see..." Charlie mulled over this new information carefully. "So Ram accused you of having an abnormal sexual attraction to aliens? I don't see how that works, seeing as I look entirely human. And I'm assuming that you don't have a...a fetish, for aliens."

"When I said I would go to the prom with you, I did not know you were an alien," Matteusz said. He smiled fondly at Charlie, and Charlie ignored the stab of guilt when he thought about how he'd ruined Matteusz's prospects of a normal relationship.

Instead, he lay back down, pulling Matteusz with him, and would likely have gone right back to sleep had another question not occurred to him. "So...if people can have fetishes for aliens and hitting each other...what else?"

"This is a question better asked when we are properly awake," Matteusz asked, "but I cannot refuse you anything. Some humans like to be tied up, or they pretend their relationships are bad during sex."

"Hmm..." Charlie wondered how one was supposed to be terribly intimate when one was tied up and therefore lacking use of hands, but perhaps that would require further research tomorrow.

"Some people like to make marks on each other or show that they are very in control," Matteusz said, and Charlie wondered whether he should say anything or not. He felt a bit conscious about seeming alien now.

"That happens- happened, sorry, sometimes on Rhodia." Charlie had been sheltered from all this for a long time, but he'd learned plenty. "It's not something I thought sounded particularly interesting," he said immediately, seeing Matteusz's slightly alarmed face. The alarm faded after that, much to Charlie's relief. He'd satisfied most of his curiosity not, and anything else could probably be filled in by google. But there was one last thing that he needed to know... "So, do you have any fetishes...?"

"Charlie, this is not a conversation for the bedroom!" Matteusz's face was very red, and Charlie wondered where a conversation about sex was for it not a bedroom.

"Where is it a conversation for? This is where we do anything sexual. Come on, answer the question..." Maybe he was teasing, just a little. But Charlie couldn't help his curiosity.

"I do not want to talk about it," Matteusz said, and he really sounded quite embarrassed, so Charlie just kissed him once and laid down again. If Matteusz didn't want to answer, Charlie didn't want to ask.

"I love you, Matteusz," he said. "Have a nice sleep."

"I love you too," Matteusz responded, sounding quite relieved that Charlie had dropped the subject. "See you in the morning."

"Always," he murmured, and let Matteusz's even breathing and gentle hold lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie my sweet summer child.


End file.
